RWBY and Transformers Robotic heroes of Remnant
by Agent Mech V
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons ships crash landed in Remnant. The Autobots helped Team RWBY and JNPR to fight the Grimm's. While Decepticons joined forces with Cinder and White Fang's to kill Autobots. But Optimus Prime will stop to Megatron's evil plan's.
1. the Plot

Plot

several hundred years in the planet Cybertron in a faraway galaxies.

there were two sides between an alien robots race call cybertronians.

they lived in peace and harmony.

one day a War Began between cybertronians.

some of the cybertronians went rogue and started attacking innocent cybertronians.

some of those Rogues cybertronians are called Decepticons let by Megatron the dark Overlord of the whole universe.

some of the cybertronians fight for peace Justice and freedom.

they were call Autobots protector of the universe to protect any life-form.

lead by Optimus Prime that holds the Matrix of leadership.

there Wars continue on for Cybertron for million years ago.

the Autobots quickly build a shuttle called The Ark.

Decepticons nudist what the Autobots were planning.

the Decepticons followed the Autobots into orbit.

they're going to make make it to Earth but instead they crash-landed on another planet that almost look like Earth.

things to teletron scan for vehicle forms to repair the Decepticons.

every Decepticon got repaired I left the shuttle.

the autobot ship crash-landed in the mountains. several years past.

this was the beginning of a new war on the planet Remnant.

To Be Continued...

 **Agent Ace: so here's the plot of how the Autobots and Decepticons crash-landed here on the planet of Remnant. enjoy chapter 1. more chapters of the story will come soon .**


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival The planet of remnant.

Both the autobots and Decepticons ships crashed landed on the planet. And the story begins.

At the Forest Team RWBY and Team JPNR were fighting the grimms.

Yang look up at the sky and she saw something on fire falling. Hey guys! Here's something from sky. Yang said pointing at the thing that falling.

It's a spaceships! No! Wait! Two Spaceship's Nora said pointing at spaceship's one of falling towards the Mountain and other one crashed onto the ruins.

Come on! go and see what's inside the spaceship. Ruby said to them When Team RWBY and JNPR got inside ship.

Whoa! check it out! A ship full of giant robots! Nora said with excitement.

They are no ordinary robots. Blake said.

The Grimm Scorpion came towards them with more grimms.

When the Grimm Scorpion was going attack to them a plasma shot hit the Grimm Scorpion.

Team RWBY and Team JPNR was surprised.

who shot the Grimm Scorpion.

Look! Ruby shouted pointing at the robot that jumped above them.

The robot did direction shot at Grimm Scorpion's tail.

Wow! Who are you? Ruby said to the robot.

The robot looked down at Ruby and her friends.

My name is Optimus Prime! I'm the leader of the Autobots. The Robot said to Ruby and her friends.

Where did you come from Optimus? Pyrrha asked Optimus.

We came from the planet cybertron. Optimus Prime replied to Pyrrha.

We need some vehicles formers. Optimus Prime said.

Ruby and Yang,Blake,Weiss and Team JNPR saw all other Autobots.

Why are they're not moving? Yang said.

They're all shut down. I need push this button. Optimus Prime said to Yang.

Optimus Prime pushed the button and when all pod's began to open and all the Autobots began to wake up.

Man! What in the world just happened? Jazz said.

Finally I can move again! Bumblebee said.

Where in the world are we? Sideswipe asked.

The ship had taking multiple damage. Wheeljack said.

Team RWBY and JNPR want you meet my crew. Optimus Prime said.

This is going to be cool! Ruby said. Who are they? Jazz ask Optimus Prime.

Some friends. Optimus Prime replied to Jazz.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Autobots

Chapter 2: Meet the Autobots.

this engineer offer Wheeljack. Optimus Prime said.

Nice to you. Wheeljack said.

This my scout Bumblebee. Optimus Prime said.

What's up? Bumblebee said.

And this Jazz and Sideswipe. Optimus Prime said.

Wait…We have to get back to Beacon. Weiss said to them.

What's beacon? Jazz said to Weiss.

It's a combat school. Yang explained to Jazz.

We will take you to your school. Optimus Prime said to them.

Autobots Transform And Roll Out! Optimus Prime said to them.

All the Autobots transform into their vehicles formers.

Whoa! What's so COOL! Ruby said with joy.

Me and Blake get ride in Bumblebee. Jaune and Pyrrha will ride in Sideswipe. Nora and Ren rides in Jazz. And finally Ruby and Weiss you will ride with Optimus Prime. Yang said to them.

What about you Wheeljack? Jaune said to Wheeljack.

I'll stay here fix the just in case. I will met up you later. Wheeljack said to Jaune.

Autobots and RWBY and JNPR ride to Beacon.

Farway at Beacon Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for Team RWBY and JNPR to come back.

team RWBY and team JNPR have been gone have been gone for a very long time. Ozpin said.

maybe they must have got lost in the woods. should I call some Atlas Troopers to go look for them? Glynda asked Ozpin.

no it'll be too late before the-... before I Ozpin could say anything he and Glynda allowed honking.

they look out the window and they sell vehicles approaching the school.

who are they some exchange students? Glynda said.

Ozpin was surprised that he saw team RWBY and team JNPR again.

Optimus Prime transform from his (vehicle mode) to his (robot mode).

all the autobots transform from their (vehicle mode) to their (robot mode).

all the students were surprised.

holy crap robots that can transform into vehicles. a male student said.

who are they? a female student said.

Ozpin and Glynda walked up to Optimus Prime.

may I say thank you for saving my students but I want to know who are you? Ozpin asked Optimus Prime

my name is Optimus Prime I am the leader of the Autobots. we are from the planet called Cybertron. Optimus prime said to Ozpin.

thank you Optimus Prime. Ozpin said.

I can't believe this is actually happening. A student said.

what they didn't you know that laserbeak was watching them.

laserbeak was flying back to Soundwave.

intriguing the Autobots are here. Soundwave said.

Lord Megatron sir the Autobots are here. Soundwave said to Megatron.

Good. Megatron said in an evil way.

To Be Continued...

 **Agent Ace: some of the Autobots and Decepticons are from G1, Armada, animated, Cybertron, and devastation, Prime.**

 **the Optimus Prime in the story is from G1.**

 **Bumblebee is from Prime.**

 **Ironhide from the movie.**

 **Ratchet from the earth Wars.**

 **Wheeljack from G1.**

 **Jazz from the movie.**

 **Soundwave from animated.**

 **Megatron from Earth Wars.**

 **hope all of you guys like this chapter see you in the next chapter .**


	4. Chapter 3: Alliance with the Decepticons

Chapter 3: an alliance with the Decepticons Part 1.

after when laserbeak reported back to the Decepticons.

so Soundwave where is the rest of our recruits? Starscream said to Soundwave.

it seems that half of our forces have been scattered across the planet. Soundwave answered back to Starscream.

Lord Megatron we need to find our recruits. Starscream said to Megatron.

yes we must Starscream. Megatron replied to Starscream.

but then that moments a familiar voice came at going into the base.

I Finally Found You Decepticons. Blackout said.

blackout how did you find us? Megatron ask Blackout.

I followed laserbeak on the way here. Blackout said.

Blackout explains everything to Megatron.

not also that I was able to find one a bunch of other people called Faunus but also run by an organization called the white fangs no wonder Humans and Faunus never get along. Blackout explains the whole thing to Megatron.

interesting maybe we should make an alliance with them. Megatron said.

luckily I found their base. Blackout said.

good where is it? Starscream asked.

at a warehouse. Blackout said.

good! Decepticons! get ready to move out! Megatron said to his fellow Decepticons.

yes sir All Hail Megatron! the Decepticons said.

they transformed into their vehicles and went to the abandoned warehouse where Roman torchwick and the white fangs and his assistant Neo.

when they got there they transform back into their robot mode.

I just want to make sure all of you Faunus, had failed me on this Mission but the next mission red and and her friends will not be lucky next time. Roman said to the white fangs.

yes sir! Roman torchwick! the white fangs soldiers said.

hey! Roman we have visitors. a White Fang Soldier said.

who is that is that little red!?! Roman said in shock.

no someone else... and they're not human. the White Fangthe Soldier said.

then who is it? Roman said confuse.

hello Roman torchwick. Megatron said walking towards Roman torchwick with his Decepticons alongside him.

who...or what are you? Roman torchwick said to Megatron.

my name is Megatron leader of the Decepticons and also we can make an alliance together with my Decepticons and with your White Fang Army we can be unstoppable! Megatron said to Roman.

you know I like it! Roman said.

then we have an agreement, right. Lord Megatron sir? Starscream said to Megatron.

yes we do! Megatron said.

Soundwave I'm going to need you to transform to your vehicle mode two radio for any other fellow Decepticons that Still Remains active tomorrow. Megatron said to Soundwave.

yes Lord Megatron sir. Soundwave agreed to Megatron.

so you will help us get rid of that pesky little red? Roman said to Megatron.

of course we will. Megatron replied to Roman.

not also. The Autobots are here too. Blackout said.

Autobots? Roman said confused.

the Autobots are our greatest enemies! and without the rest of my Decepticon crew you and your White Fang Army will be destroyed! Megatron explain the whole thing to Roman.

understood the situation now. Roman said to Megatron.

soon everything will be going to plan. Megatron said.

I couldn't agree more. Roman agreed with Megatron.

Megatron and Roman both laughed evilly.

To Be Continued...

 **Agent Ace: the Decepticons and Roman torchwick Neo and His White Fang Army made an alliance. now things are getting really intense. and Blackout join the party. Soundwave will find the rest of the Decepticons.**

 **Megatron from Earth Wars.**

 **Starscream from Armada.**

 **Soundwave from Transformer Legacy.**

 **Blackout from the movie.**

 **however what I said about the Soundwave from animated I was wrong. soundwave waves transformation is a Oshkosh HEMTT. see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: getting the Decepticons back

Chapter 4: getting all the Decepticons back Part 2.

the next morning in Remnant at the abandoned warehouse, Soundwave was trying to contact the missing Decepticons.

Soundwave walks up to Megatron.

preparations are complete my Lord. Soundwave said.

good contact the rest of the Decepticons. Megatron said to Soundwave.

Soundwave walks out of the the abandoned Warehouse and transform to his (vehicle mode) to contact the Decepticons.

contact Decepticons. Soundwave said in his vehicle mode.

somewhere in Mistral.

Ramjet and thrust were doing nothing sitting on the cliff.

hey! Thrust do you hear that. Ramjet said to Thrust.

yes I'm hearing it, it must be a Decepticon transmission. Thrust replied to Ramjet.

Ramjet and Thrust transformed into their (vehicle modes) and left Mistral.

Ramjet and Thrust arrive to the coordinate.

welcome back my Seekers. Megatron said to The Seekers.

thanks the all Sparks. Ramjet said.

thank goodness you are alive my Lord. Thrust said to Megatron.

located Decepticons. Soundwave said and his vehicle mode.

at a construction site at Valco the Constructicons were working on a project.

when they got the signal from Soundwave they left and went to the warehouse.

Soundwave located the Stunticons and the Combaticons.

they came to the warehouse ready for orders.

Lord Megatron it's been an honor to see you again. Mixmaster said to Megatron.

my engines are burning ready to destroy the Autobots. Motormaster said.

could we will have plenty of time for that. Megatron said.

a lot of Decepticons had arrived from the four kingdoms.

Soundwave transform back to his (robot mode).

ord Megatron sir. our army is complete. Soundwave said to Megatron.

good good with my Army and the white fangs we can be unstoppable Force not even not even that Optimus Prime will not even stop us. Megatron said.

I definitely agree with that. Starscream said.

Starscream where have you been? Megatron ask Starscream.

been out looking for anything to give us more energy but I didn't file no power plants no generators no nothing. Starscream said to Megatron.

oh I see. that's maybe a problem. Megatron said worried.

I have to agree with Starscream on this went out no Energon our forces will die out so quick. Soundwave said.

Shockwave what do the people use on this planet? Megatron asked Shockwave.

some kind of Crystal thing called dust when I was analyzing it it contains a magnificent powerful energy source. Shockwave replied to Megatron.

I see, and that means we can get loads of energy from this dust Crystal. Megatron said.

as long as everything is going to a plan my sire. Shockwave said.

Soundwave walked in.

Lord Megatron the Autobots are moving out. Soundwave said to Megatron.

yes I'm aware of that but we don't have the energy to attack them we will wait soon very soon. Megatron said to Soundwave.

To Be Continued...

 **Agent Ace: now that Megatron got all of his Decepticons including the combiners and triple changers.**

 **Constructicons from G1.**

 **Combaticons from G1.**

 **Ramjet from G1.**

 **Shockwave from Prime.**

 **Thrust from Armada.**

 **I guess I create 2 chapters in one day.**

 **see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: the first robbery Heist

Chapter 5: the first robbery Heist.

at night time in the city of Vale.

Starscream was flying above the city in his (vehicle mode).

no sign of the police or the Autobots. Starscream sound in his (vehicle mode).

Bludgeon drove into the city in his (vehicle mode).

barricade I'm going to need you to blend in with the police force. the Bludgeon said to Barricade in his (vehicle mode).

Rodger that! Barricade said in his (vehicle mode).

barricade drove off to the police station to blended with all the other police cars.

phase one complete. Starscream said.

bludgeon to your thing Starscream said to Bludgeon.

a bunch of White Fang soldiers were a side Bludgeon and ready to steal the dust from the shop.

Bludgeon transform back to his (robot mode).

is everyone ready to take away the dust crystals from the shop? Bludgeon said to the White Fang soldiers.

we're already sir. the White Fang soldiers said.

bludgeoned used his swords two sliced the shop.

go inside and get those dust crystals. Bludgeon said to the White Fang soldiers.

yes we will. the White Fang Soldier said.

the White Fang soldiers went into the shop and steal the dust crystals.

bludgeon transformed to his (vehicle mode).

bludgeoned blast some of the buildings to get the police attention.

a bunch of police cars came to the crime scene. Bludgeon blow up some of the police cars.

Barricade drove off back to the base.

we need manic we got several officers down! the police officer said.

who the heck are these guys? the female officer said.

oh, White Fang's! the second-in-command White Fang Soldier said.

that's right! Bludgeon said.

Bludgeon shot someone of the police cars that were coming.

and let that be a warning shot. Bludgeon said.

where the heck did they get that tank from? the officer said.

sorry but that's a mystery that you will have to find out on your own. the White Fang second command Soldier said.

the White Fang second command killed the officer.

now let's get out of here while we still can! the White Fang second in command Soldier said.

the White Fang and bludgeon left and went back to the base.

To Be Continued...

 **Agent Ace: this took place before the Stray. the White Fang and Bludgeon, Barricade and Starscream made the first robbery Heist. see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
